Bienvenue sur mon caillou
by doc53
Summary: Petite suite d'OS et de Drabble avec un couple bien trop rare à mes yeux. Slash. McGarrett/Dinozzo, ou comment l'auteur brise deux pairing qu'elle adore, pour un troisième qui lui titille le cerveau.
1. Bienvenue sur mon caillou

**_Les personnages de ces séries ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans mes fictions.  
Je ne connais pas les personnes et je ne sais rien de leur vie. Je me contente de les mettre en scène dans une fiction, sans en tirer aucune rémunération._**

**Bienvenue sur mon caillou**

Alors que son esprit commençait à se remettre en marche après une courte nuit, il se sentit choyé par une bouche aventureuse, qui descendait vers son entrejambe en déposant des baisers sur son chemin. Il se décida à ouvrir un œil, juste pour se confirmer que c'était bel et bien son amour qui avait décidé de le réveiller à sa façon.

Tony ayant l'impression d'être observé stoppa ses actions, releva la tête et vit son amant qui était toujours endormi. Enfin, il faisait certainement semblant si on pouvait se fier au sourire qui était étalé sur son visage. L'agent du NCIS décida de continuer son œuvre et par la même occasion tester son Seal, juste histoire de voir ce qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse pour obtenir une réaction de sa part. Il finit sa descente après avoir joué un moment avec le nombril de Steve, entortillant sa langue à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Et ce jusqu'au moment, où il put sentir le corps de son homme frissonner sous les attentions qu'il lui portait. Il sourit une dernière fois en pensant aux mensonges qu'il avait du dire à Washington pour pouvoir partir en congé pendant deux semaines, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la virilité tendue de McGarrett.

Les caresses s'étaient soudainement arrêtées, ce qui avait porté l'ancien Seal à croire que son éveil avait été découvert. Puis, elles avaient repris avec plus d'ardeur. Avait-il été remarqué ? Certainement. Depuis le temps que lui et Tony se connaissaient, ils savaient parfaitement décrire le comportement de l'autre. Il allait tenter d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder son amour, lorsque sa virilité fut prise en bouche par son amour, ce qui Eut pour effet de faire se cambrer tout son corps. Là c'est sur, il était grillé. Mais son contrôle avait des limites, et son italien ne pouvait pas lui faire subir un tel traitement sans s'attendre à ce qu'il ne manifeste son plaisir. Non, Dinozzo savait ce qu'il faisait, et il se servait surement de l'effet qu'il faisait à Mc Garrett. La façon dont sa bouche venait de prendre l'intégralité du sexe tendu du Seal en elle, en était la meilleure des preuves. Tout comme cette main baladeuse qui commençait à jouer avec les bourses de Steve.

Une machination ayant pour but de le mener au plaisir, sans qu'il n'ose réagir de peur que l'agent du NCIS ne décide d'arrêter ces activités peu catholiques en si bon chemin. Non il voulait en profiter jusqu'au bout, il était devenu si rare pour eux de pouvoir passer quelques jours ensemble, qu'il comptait bien savourer de ces semaines. En espérant, qu'aucun appel du gouverneur au sujet d'une affaire prioritaire ne viendrait lui gâcher ses moments de félicité. Les mouvements de la langue de Tony continuèrent à s'accentuer. Ce qui poussa Steve à se laisser déborder par son plaisir, pour finir par jouir à longs jets dans la bouche de son amant, tout en criant son prénom.

-TOOOOONY.

L'interpelé releva la tête après avoir avalé la semence que son amant lui avait offert.

-Espèce de brute, quand tu cries comme ça j'ai l'impression de me faire hurler dessus comme au travail. Si tu pouvais éviter, ça rendrait ce genre de moment vraiment parfait.  
-Désolé mon amour, c'est vrai que je n'ai aucune envie que tu te sentes au travail quand nous sommes ensemble. Pas quand au travail tu as ce grincheux de Gibbs. Lui répondit Steve en ramenant le visage de l'Italien jusqu'à lui. Maintenant que tu t'es assuré que j'étais bien réveillé, tu veux bien me donner un baiser ?  
-Bien sur, tu sais que je ne te refuse jamais rien.  
-Ça veut dire que je peut te demander ce que je veux ?  
-Oui Steven, du moment que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de manger tes rations de combats ou d'approuver tes méthodes, que je sais parfois assez peu conventionnelles.  
-Tu sais Tony, les rations de combats ce sont avant tout des repas très Mmmmprf...

L'italien venait de couper la parole à son amant en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rapidement le Seal alla caresser la commissure des lèvres de son amant dans le but de quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Une fois la bouche ouverte, les deux langues se rejoignirent et débutèrent alors une danse sensuelle. Alors que Steve commençait à poser sa main sur la virilité de Tony, celui-ci recula d'un bon avant de se lever du lit.

-Désolé, Steven mais tu va me faire le plaisir de te lever, je veux cette sortie au restaurant que tu m'as promis hier soir, lors de mon arrivée sur ton caillou paumé en plein océan.  
-Hawaii n'est pas un caillou paumé !

Tony lanca un regard à son amant. Ce genre de regard qui signifie qu'il est inutile de chercher à pousser plus loin une discussion. Le Seal soupira avant de se lever à son tour. Alors qu'il commençait a récupérer des affaires propres dans son armoire, il vit l'italien passer à côté de lui pour entrer dans la salle de bain et fermer la porte suite à son passage.

-Mais non ! Si tu entres là dedans, on ne sera pas partis avant au moins une heure ! Laisse moi entrer au moins ! Grogna Steeve tout en commençant à frapper à la porte qui le tenait séparé de son amant.  
-Tu ne rentreras pas ! Si je te laissais passer, on ne bougerai pas de cette maison avant la fin de la journée et moi j'ai faim ! Il n'y a rien dans tes placards, à part tes saletés de plats en sachet. Ça signifie donc qu'on doit également trouver du temps pour faire les courses et j'ai dit à Danno que lui et Grace étaient invités à venir manger à la maison ce soir. Donc on se bouge et on fait comme prévu ! Vas te laver en bas ! Prépares du café si tu as le temps, je suis là dans un quart d'heure.  
-Tu te rends compte que tu détruis notre premier jour ensemble ?  
-Tu te rends compte que tu perds du temps en essayant de discutailler* avec moi à ce sujet ! Vas y, plus vite on seras sortis, plus vite on pourra être de retour dans cette chambre.  
-Ce serait encore plus rapide, si on partait tout de suite Tony !  
-Non,tu sais la plupart des gens se lavent Steven, ça peut te paraître ennuyeux voire même inutile mais moi je fais parti de ces gens là. Alors vas y, suis notre exemple et n'oublie pas que je t'aime. Lança l'agent du NCIS avant de commencer à faire couler l'eau de la douche.  
-JE T'AIME AUSSI TONY ! T'es chiant, mais je t'aime quand même. Cria McGarrett tout en commençant à descendre les escaliers.

FIN

* * *

**_Bon c'est une envie que j'ai eu comme ça, faire un petit OS crossover et ainsi faire un pairing (déjà vu dans d'autres fics) avec deux de mes personnages favoris._**

**_J'espère que ça n'aura pas été trop décevant et je vous remercie à l'avance d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout._**

**_*On appelle ça le patois du nord du maine et loire qui ressort, je sais ça fait peur mais c'est comme ça._**

**_Une petite review pour me donner votre avis me ferait plaisir ! Et désolée pour les fautes !_**


	2. Pure logique

_**Bon comme ce premier OS à eu l'air de plaire j'ai décidé de finalement cous faire une suite de petites histoire avec ce pairing. Petite histoires qui seront ou des OS (comme le premier, ou même celui-ci) ou alors des Drabbles. Cela reste très variable en fonction de mon inspiration ou ma motivation. Et qui sait, un jour je serais peut être suffisamment en confiance pour vous faire une petite fic avec ces deux là !**_

* * *

**_Les personnages de ces séries ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans mes fictions.  
Je ne connais pas les personnes et je ne sais rien de leur vie. Je me contente de les mettre en scène dans une fiction, sans en tirer aucune rémunération._**

_**Pure logique**_

* * *

-C'est vraiment dingue de voir cette différence dans son comportement. Tu sais quand tu es sur le continent, il fait peur par moment.  
-Oui, c'est à croire que le gêne Dinozzo est un véritable sédatif pour Seal. Mais en même temps tu m'inquiètes un peu Danno. Il est comment quand je ne suis pas là ?  
-Pire.  
-Pire, c'est possible ça ? Tu sais qu'il parlait de défoncer la porte de la chambre quand je m'y suis enfermé, pour passer un coup de téléphone à mon patron. Répondit Tony en souriant au blond.  
-Tout ce que je sais c'est que Kono et moi, on a longtemps été persuadés que tu sucrais son café au Bromure, lorsque tu venais le voir.  
-Je ne ferais jamais ça à Steven. Et je serais toi j'arrêterai de dire ce genre de choses rapidement. Lui et la petite ne vont pas tarder et je refuse de prendre ta défense. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps ici, alors si c'est pour l'entendre grogner, je peux parfaitement m'attirer ses foudres tout seul.  
-Il ne te dira rien. Ça fait plus de huit mois qu'il nous parle de tes fameuses vacances, a peu prè un semaine après que tu sois reparti la dernière fois. Il aurait trop peur de jeter un froid entre vous et tout gâcher.  
-Oui, tu as raison. Il est bien trop choupi pour ça.

Danny croisa le regard de Tony suite à la dernière phrase que celui-ci avait prononcé. Il commença à sourire en tentant d'imaginer son patron et co-équipier en version « Choupi ». Il croisa le regard de l'italien du NCIS et remarqua qu'il avait un sourire semblable au sien, collé au visage. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent une dernière fois, juste avant de partir dans un fou rire, que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter.

Fou rire qui fut stoppé très rapidement par une main posée sur l'épaule de Dinozzo. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'oeil au blond, qui avait stoppé tout rire bruyant, et ce même si de nombreux soubresauts parcouraient encore son corps. Tony se tourna et leva les yeux, il croisa alors les deux yeux clairs de son Seal. Il fit une petite moue qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose entre les deux hommes. Une demande de baiser. Un baiser qui fut rapidement obtenu et demeura très chaste. Car même si l'italien l'avait oublié momentanément, il y avait sur la plage une autre personne qui ne loupait rien du spectacle. Une jeune demoiselle qui observait avec de grands yeux curieux, le spectacle que les deux hommes qu'elle considérait comme ses oncles, venaient de lui offrir.

-Oncle Steve ? Oncle Tony ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

À l'entente de cette question posée par la jeune Grace, les deux concernés se séparèrent et cherchèrent tout les deux le regard de Danny. Espérant tout simplement trouver une aide en leur ami. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien de tout ça, juste un grand sourire leur faisant bien comprendre qu'il avait décidé de les laisser se tirer de cette situation tout seuls.

-Euh, écoute Gracie, si moi et Steven on vient de …  
-De vous embrasser Oncle Tony. Vous vous êtes embrassés et j'ai tout vu !  
-Oui, Grace tu as tout vu. Repris tout doucement Steve en essayant de garder une voix aussi calme que possible. Moi et Tony on aurait préféré que tu découvres tout d'une autre façon. Que l'on puisse choisir nous même ce moment. Et maintenant on espère une seule chose : que tu ne sois pas choquée par ce que tu viens de voir.

La petite regarda ses deux oncles, puis son père avant de grimper sur les genoux de l'agent du NCIS. Elle remarqua très vite les regards un peu surpris des trois hommes et comprit qu'ils attendaient tous un sorte de réponse suite à ce que Steve venait de lui dire.

-Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur Oncle Steve, maman m'a tout expliqué la dernière fois qu'Oncle Tony est venu à Hawaii. Et ensuite elle m'a dit d'attendre que vous décidiez de m'en parler tout seul, comme des grands. Oui c'est ce qu'elle a dit : « Comme des grands ».  
-Et c'est là que je découvre que Rachel vous a surestimé les mecs. Elle vous voyait agir comme des adultes ! C'est vrai que vous êtes de vrais exemples de maturité entre celui qui se promène avec des grenades et l'autre qui peut nous parler de cinéma pendant des heures.  
-Danno, nous sommes matures...sur certains points en tout cas. N'est pas Gracie ? Demanda Tony en faisant un grand sourire à la petite qui se tenait toujours sur ces genoux.  
-Oui et comme vous êtes des adultes vous allez bientôt faire un bébé ! C'est comme ça que les bébés se fabriquent. Quand deux grandes personnes s'aiment, ils apparaissent. Comme pour papa et maman quand je suis arrivée.  
-Grace, c'est aussi ta mère qui t'as raconté ça ? Demanda Steve alors qu'un sourire amusé faisait son apparition sur son visage.  
-Non ça je l'ai deviné toute seule. Tu es enceint Oncle Steve ?

L'interpelé manqua de s'étouffer suite à la dernière phrase de celle qu'il considérait comme sa nièce. Comment une jeune fille qui il y a encore une demie heure était sagement en train de faire du surf avec lui, pouvait à présent lui poser une question de ce genre ? Ou avait-elle bien pu aller chercher ce genre d'idée ? Il savait que la jeune Grace était en avance pour son âge, mais là ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce genre de questions pour lui et pas pour Tony ? Oui, cette andouille de Tony qui rigolait sans même prendre la peine de se cacher, suite à la question de la petite.

-Tony arrête tout de suite ! Ma chérie, qu'est ce qui a bien pu te faire penser que j'étais enceint ?  
-Tu manges tout le temps Oncle Steve. Et plein de friandises et de choses très grasses. Comme la maman de ma copine Lauren, qui va bientôt être grande soeur. Et maman a dit qu'Oncle Tony était le plus viril. Viril ça veut dire papa. Donc tu es la maman. C'est très normal d'être une maman, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes.

Danny ne tenta même pas de retenir le fou rire qui venait de le prendre. Le visage hilare de Tony et celui traumatisé de Steve ne l'aidant en rien à garder son calme. Un Steve qui prit rapidement le chemin de la maison, faisant de grands pas et envoyant de grandes gerbes de sable dans les airs à chacune de ses enjambées. On l'entendit grogner une dernière fois avant de qu'il n'ait disparu à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Elle va m'entendre cette Rachel ! Je vais lui expliquer moi, qui est le plus viril dans cette maison !

La petite Grace ne comprenant pas la colère soudaine de Steve, demanda d'une voix toute timide.

-Dit moi papa, il m'en veut Oncle Steve ?

Ce ne fut pas son père qui lui répondit, mais Tony.

-Non ma Gracie, ça ira mieux dans quelques jours. Oncle Steven a juste ses règles.

Ces quelques mots réussirent à achever Danny, qui bascula en arrière dans le sable, ses éclats de rire fendant les airs.

**FIN**

* * *

_**En tout cas j'espère sincérement que cet OS que je vous poste cette nuit aura auprès de vous un aussi bon accueil que le précédent. Car un auteur indécise je suis et je resterai, donc vos retour m'aident à chaque fois**_

_**Désolée pour les nombreuses fautes qui doivent rester !**_

_**Câlintouffement**_

_**Doki !**_


	3. Leçon de romantisme

**_Bon un nouvel OS, avec ce pairing que j'apprécie de plus en plus. Mais toufefois, je préviens dans celui-ci je vous ai mis un petit cadeau, une truc qui commence par "Le" et finit par "Mon". J'adore en lire de bons, mais je ne suis malheureusement qu'une débutante en la matière. Donc ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de forcément très plaisant._**

**_À la relecture je me suis rendue compte que c'était bourré de répétitions et je m'en excuse également, mais suite au "Poste vite" de deux copines je vous met a en ligne en l'état._**

* * *

**_Les personnages de ces séries ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans mes fictions.  
Je ne connais pas les personnes et je ne sais rien de leur vie. Je me contente de les mettre en scène dans une fiction, sans en tirer aucune rémunération._**

**Leçon de romantisme**

* * *

Ce matin là, le bruit de pas bruyants dans les escaliers troublait le calme ambiant dans la maison McGarrett. Ce son pouvant faire penser à un troupeau d'éléphant était devenu une chose commune depuis quelques matins. Une preuve comme une autre de la présence d'un second homme dans cette maison. Un italien pour être plus précis.

Dans la cuisine, un second homme, encore humide de sa baignade matinale relevait la tête. Il prit une gorgée de café et plongea sa fourchette dans son assiette d'oeufs brouillés. Un grognement parvint aux oreilles de Steve. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. En effet, alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir, Tony entra dans la cuisine et s'assit sans même prendre la peine de s'intéresser à son amant. Le SEAL alla réclamer un baiser, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Italien qui lui répondit par un grognement digne d'un ours. Les lèvres des deux hommes se rencontrèrent brièvement, puis Steve alla chercher la cafetière après avoir posé un bol devant Tony. Il le remplit de liquide noir fumant, et le mit entre les mains de son amant. L'agent du NCIS le porta tout de suite à ses lèvres et en but une longue gorgée.

-Bonjour mon grand.  
-Bonjour Steven. Tu as déjà été te baigner ?  
-Oui. Tu sais je pense que tu as vraiment un problème.  
-Ah oui lequel ?  
-Tu as développé une véritable addiction au café, et je dois avouer que tu me rappelles un ami par moment.  
-McGarrett, tu es le roi du tue l'amour. Moi j'aime le romantisme.  
-Je suis le roi du romantisme.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Steve passa une main sous l'élastique du boxer de l'italien. Il posa ses lèvres contre le lobe de l'oreille gauche de son amant, avant de lui souffler quelques mots.

-Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je suis romantique ?  
-Deux secondes Steven, deux secondes.

L'agent du NCIS finit son café en quelques gorgées avant de se lever, voler une fourchette d'oeufs dans l'assiette de son SEAL et traîner celui-ci par les cordons de son short de bain. Il l'emmena ainsi jusqu'au canapé et le poussa de façon à ce qu'il tombe assis sur le divan. Il prit place sur ses genoux, et lui titilla le lobe de l'oreille, lui mordillant cette partie si sensible de son intimité et soufflant dessus de façon à envoyer de légères décharges de plaisir dans le corps de McGarrett. Celui-ci poussa quelques gémissements qui ne firent qu'augmenter l'érection de l'Italien.

L'agent du NCIS délaissa l'oreille de son homme, pour emmener sa bouche se balader dans le cou qui lui était offert. Il suça la peau dans le but d'y déposer sa marque, il aspira doucement jusqu'au moment, où il put sentir le goût de sang de la personne tant aimée, poindre dans sa bouche.

Il se recula et admira son œuvre. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, fixa les yeux bleus de son amant qui avaient pris une teinte plus sombre, emplis par le désir contenu en Steve. Celui-ci, se releva légèrement et embrassa fougueusement Tony, il passa ses bras derrière la nuque de celui-ci et l'attira à lui dans le but d'approfondir leur baiser. Ils durent tout de même se séparer, à bout de souffle. Les mains du SEAL passèrent sous l'élastique du boxer de Tony et le firent descendre sans perdre de temps. Tony se releva, posa ses mains sur le short de bain de Steve, ses mains défirent le nœud du cordon, s'embrouillant dans leur manœuvre trop désordonnée pour être réellement efficace. Il retira le short, le SEAL, aidant en relevant ses fesses du canapé, permettant ainsi à l'Italien de le dénuder le plus rapidement possible.

Il retourna sur le canapé, Steve le fit s'allonger puis prit place au dessus de lui. Sa bouche parcourant le torse de l'agent su NCIS, laissant sur son passage un tout un sillage de baisers papillons. Il fit faire le tour du nombril de Tony à sa langue, puis déposa un léger baiser à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Il se releva et se mit a califourchon au niveau des hanches de Dinozzo, puis fit descendre une main dont il avait préalablement léché les doigts entre les jambes de son amant. Il fit courir ses doigts autour de l'intimité de Tony, avant d'y faire entrer un doigt. L'Italien soupira sous l'intrusion avant de commencer à gémir lorsque Steve ajouta un second doigt. Il les fit bouger, tout en cherchant la prostate de Tony. Endroit qui fut rapidement trouvé vu les réactions de l'agent du NCIS qui gémit de plus belle sous le déferlante de plaisir qui l'assaillit. Steve retira ses doigts après avoir fait quelques mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de son amant pour détendre l'entrée de cet espace si étroit. Il se recula puis se positionna de façon à avoir les jambes de Tony sur les épaules. Il présenta son sexe devenu douloureux à cause de cette érection qui ne voulait le quitter depuis que son homme était levé, devant l'intimité de celui-ci. Il fixa une dernière fois le regard devenu noir de l'Italien avant de le pénétrer d'une seule poussée. Tony poussa un gémissement emplit d'un mélange de plaisir et de douleur.

L'italien donna un léger coup de rein, qui signala au SEAL qu'il pouvait se mettre à bouger chose qu'il fit s'en plus attendre. Steve donna de grand coup de butoir, sortant presque de l'antre de Tony, pour y retourner en frappant sur l'endroit si sensible de l'intimité de l'agent du NCIS. Le corps de celui-ci se cambrant, les mouvements de leurs deux corps faisant trembler et grincer le canapé. Alors qu'il sentait la délivrance approcher, le SEAL prit le sexe tendu à l'extrême de son amant en main et commença des vas et viens en rythme avec ses coups de reins devenus effrénés. L'orgasme arriva presque instantanément dans le corps de Tony. De longues giclées de sperme recouvrant leurs deux corps. L'intimité de son amant se rétractant sous l'effet de la délivrance eu pour conséquence de faire rendre les armes à Steve qui suivit son amant dans sa jouissance.

Il resta un moment à l'intérieur de son amour, puis se retira et aida l'Italien à reposer ses jambes sur le canapé. Steve s'allongea sur Tony, et lui vola un baiser. Celui-ci le regarda et lui dit tendrement.

-Je t'aime Steven.  
-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. Tu as vu, je suis réellement un grand romantique.  
-Oui et tu es si romantique que tu vas aller me faire un café s'il te plaît.

Le SEAL embrassa son Italien un dernière fois avant de se lever. Une fois arrivé au seuil de la cuisine, il se retourna et lui lança avec le sourire.

-Et tu oses dire que c'est moi le tue l'amour ?

**FIN**

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire, un tite review pour l'auteur perdue que je suis ?_**

**_Doki_**

**_Câlintouffement !_**


	4. Insomnie télévisuelle

_**Les personnages de ces séries ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans mes fictions.**_  
_**Je ne connais pas les personnes et je ne sais rien de leur vie. Je me contente de les mettre en scène dans une fiction, sans en tirer aucune rémunération.**_  
_**Cette chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus. Elle peut être entendue à plusieurs reprises dans la série « The Big Bang Theory », mais pas en version italien cela va de soi.**_

* * *

**Insomnie télévisuelle**

* * *

Dans un lit aux draps blancs froissés, Tony admirait son amant. Une main dans les cheveux de son bel endormi, il regarda l'heure sur ce fichu réveil.

3 heures 45.

Enfin si les aiguilles lumineuse de l'objet posé sur la table de chevet ne lui mentait pas. Il se mit à caresser les cheveux de Steve, tout en laissant ces doigts glisser vers sa nuque, massant doucement son casse-cou personnel. Voulant faire passer son ennui, il se mit à fredonner sur un air entendu durant son séjour sur l'île.

_Dolce gattino, adorabile gattino, piccola palla di peli._  
_Carino gattino, tendere gattino._  
_Dorma, dormi, dormi._

-Tony, c'est pas à moi que tu dois dire de dormir, mais plutôt à toi.  
-Steven, tu es réveillé ? Désolé, je voulais pas t'empêcher de dormir.  
-Comme si c'était simple de rester endormi avec quelqu'un qui change de position toutes les cinq minutes. Fais un bisou. Et dors.

Sur ces mots le SEAL releva la tête et se tourna. Tony posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un léger baiser, ou l'haleine du matin de Steve se faisait bien sentir. Laissant apparaître un sourire moqueur sur le visage de Tony. Un sourire qui heureusement pour l'agent du NCIS, resta bien dissimulé dans la pénombre régnant dans la chambre. Steve se remis dans sa position d'origine, et alors que son compagnon le croyait endormi, il parla une dernière fois, la voix embrumée par le sommeil.

-Tu passes vraiment trop de temps avec Danno. J'ai jamais vu deux gars passer autant de temps devant une télé. Je ne suis pas malade, donc tu n'as pas à me chanter cette chanson.  
-Grillé.

**FIN**


End file.
